


Flynn and His Left Hand

by ashleybenlove



Category: Tangled (2010)
Genre: Community: disney_kink, F/M, Hands, Mild Sexual Content, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 00:04:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14738315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: Flynn discovered that as a result of Rapunzel using her magic hair on his left hand’s cut, he apparently had super powers. At least in his left hand. So, he put it to use.





	Flynn and His Left Hand

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this anonymously in March 2012 on the Disney Kink Meme for the prompt: ""So Blondie, since you did that thing with your hair, will my hand now have super-strength or something? Because I'm not gonna lie, that'd be pretty.....uh, Blondie?" 
> 
> Okay, I forget how exactly that line went, but what sort of stuff would Flynn be able to do with a super-powered healed left hand? ;)
> 
> (Keep in mind, Flynn IS left-handed.)"

Flynn discovered that as a result of Rapunzel using her magic hair on his left hand’s cut, he apparently had super powers. At least in his left hand. So, he put it to use.

Using his left hand, Flynn could carry Maximus in one hand. Not that the horse appreciated that. Flynn got kicked at least once for trying. 

“You scared Max,” Rapunzel said to Flynn. She then turned to Maximus, “Right?”

He neighed at her, sounding angry-slash-upset. 

“Yeah, you scared him,” she said. “He said that you did not warn him you were going to try to carry him.”

“Sorry, Max,” Flynn said. 

And having that super-powered left hand meant it never got tired or fell asleep or anything like that, which meant that if Flynn wanted to get off himself or get Rapunzel off and keep it going on and on and on… he could. Much to Rapunzel’s enjoyment and annoyance.

Rapunzel sighed, and looked at the clock in her bedroom. 

“Eugene,” Rapunzel said, wearily. “Enough. I have had more than ten orgasms in the last three hours. It is 2 in the morning.”

“But you love it,” Flynn said.

“Yes, don’t over do it, though. I think I’m starting to go numb,” Rapunzel said. “Go to bed, Rider.”


End file.
